Fishing boats traditionally are standard monohull designs, such as those used for bass boats, Boston Whalers™ or standard rowboats. With a monohull designs, fishermen cannot stand up in the boat without flipping over the boat or simply falling out of the boat.
A need exists for a safer boat with a different hull design in which a fisherman can stand up in during fishing.
Metal bass boats, and wooden boats and thick hulled fiberglass boats, like Boston Whalers' are also heavy, and require at least two people to lift the boat onto a car top due to the weight. Boston Whalers can only be trailered because they are heavy. A need exists for a lightweight boat that can be car topped, and be safe for fishing while standing up.
Traditional fishing boats use a draft of between 6 inches and 20 inches, such as Boston Whalers. A need has existed for a fishing vessel, or similar vessel which can float over endangered plant life, such as sea grass in Florida, with a draft of only a few inches without harming the plant life, yet enable a fisherman to stand up on the craft, safely without flipping over.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.